


underneath the underground

by patal



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: alphys loses the fight against her inner torment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because i'm really depressed to.

I’m in love with undyne but I should really no better by now alphys said as she stared at endless flowing water that lead to what she hoped to be her death.

There’s no such thing as love she had that proven to me time and time again, or at least it wasn’t for her. Love seemed to be reserved for certain monsters her not being one of them.

Life had been awful for alphys from the moment she stopped speaking baby and learned to talk. Alphys put her hands on her head feeling a head ach coming on. she had been thinking about everything bad that had ever happened to her and how it was just an endless cycle of pain and misery.

She thought of how she had been endlessly teased when she was growing up and in school, school was the waste. The only reason she became so UN believably smart in the first place was because she had no friends and therefore had plenty of time to archive that level of brilliance.

alphys was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

alphys! Alphys! Alphys where are you!

Oh n-no, its undyne alphys swallowed hard and looked back down at flowing water. I have to do this now before undyne finds me, I have to, I have to, I can’t back out this time. 

It was becoming increasingly clear to alphys she didn’t belong in this world, no one wanted her around undyne probably felt that way to.

alphys bit her lip and a few tears fell from her eyes at the thought of undyne only pretending to like her and the things she loved.

She wouldn’t be surprised if that actually was true after all alphys life really was an endless cycle of disappointments but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt. No matter how many times awful things happened to her she would never get used to it, it always hurt and always would.

She felt that hurt now more than ever after her failed attempt to save some monsters life. Why did she think someone as unlucky as her would be able to save another monsters life?

alphys heard splashing footsteps, the sound getting closer and closer. Alphys knew it was time for her to go underneath the underground. maybe she would even come back in another life as someone better, someone who has lots of friends and is really attractive.

alphys closed her eyes and took deep slightly shaky breath, the sound of splashing footsteps was getting very close before the sound could become clearer alphys leaned her body over the ledge with nothing to grab on to but air she began to fall, her world quickly going black in that moment.

what alphys never saw was the women she loved curled up in a ball crying enough tears to compete with all of waterfall sitting at the edge of the spot where alphys had let herself fall from.

**Author's Note:**

> suicide is never the answer.


End file.
